


Redesign Rebuild Reclaim

by Sermocinare



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Kylo knows he fucked up, M/M, SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI, established does not mean healthy, first order power couple, messed up boys being messed up, my attempt at a fix-it, remorse and regret, we can work it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: What do you do when your life has fallen to pieces, and you have nothing left but an empty title? Kylo knows he can't do this on his own, but after all that has happened between them, he's not sure if Hux even wants to stand at his side any longer.





	Redesign Rebuild Reclaim

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a fix-it fic, because I can't just let things stand like they did when the credits rolled.

It's been four days, and they have studiously avoided each other. Not that it was hard to do. Hux was busy with tracking down the remnants of the Resistance, and trying to quell any rising support the moment it surfaced. And Kylo, well, being the new Supreme Leader had turned out not to be all he had thought it would be, especially with the resentment directed at him from parts of the troops. They blame him for everything that went wrong, and truth to be told, he can understand that.

He knows he messed up, and all he can do is hope he will be able to repair the damage, which is why he is standing in front of Hux's quarters, pressing the panel for the third time in as many minutes. Finally, the door slides open, and Kylo steps into Hux's quarters.

Hux is sitting on his sofa, and Kylo is glad that the General isn't connected to the Force, because otherwise he might drop dead from the cold anger in Hux's eyes. 

„Hux.“

The cold glare continues to bore into Kylo's soul, and Kylo wishes desperately that Hux would say something, even if it were yelling at him to get out and never return, but Hux stays silent.

Kylo takes a deep breath: „We need to talk.“

„You could start by explaining this.“ Hux unbuttons the collar of his uniform, showing Kylo the fading bruises around his neck. „And it better be a good explanation, because I've got half a mind to throw you out of my quarters. Since I can hardly threaten you with throwing you off this ship, which I suppose is yours now, Supreme Leader.“

Kylo can feel his anger rising at the way Hux says those last two words. It feels almost as if Hux is insulting him with his new title. He clenches his fists, then relaxes them again and runs a hand over his face: „I'm not sure I can.“

„Try.“

Kylo nods. He furrows his brow, looking down at his fingers. Everything is still so confusing, and there are some things he can't, won't tell Hux, because that would mean losing him forever, and that's something Kylo can't survive. He's already lost everything else. 

„Try to put yourself in my position,“ he finally says, looking up at Hux. „My mentor has just been killed because of something I did, because I misjudged a situation where I should have known better, our ship has been almost ripped in half... I didn't know what to do, I was so angry-“

„-that you felt the need to kriffing force-choke me to put me in my place, which, as you have made abundantly clear, is beneath you. But doing it once wasn't enough, was it? You had to throw me around like a ragdoll in front of my men!“ 

Hux has sprung up from the sofa, hands clenched at his sides, his voice raised, and Kylo hasn't even noticed he has done the same until he is yelling: „Because you kept undermining my authority!“

„You were endangering the outcome of our whole mission! We were there to eradicate the last remnants of the Resistance, not to satisfy your personal grudges! But no, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren went off the rails again, and look where it got us!“ 

„How dare you-“

„How dare I what? Try to do what's best for the First Order? That's all I've been trying to do these last few days, Ren! But you wouldn't know that, because you can't see beyond whatever it is that you want right in that very moment, and if that happens to harm the Order, well, I guess we can all go screw ourselves, then!“

Hux turns around, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, and for a moment, the urge to grab Hux by the nape of his neck and throw him into the wall is almost too powerful to resist. But the moment passes in an instant, and leaves behind a feeling of shame that burns even stronger than all of his anger. He knows that feeling by now. It has been with him for the last days, every time he remembers the terrified look on Hux's face.

„I'm sorry.“

It's inadequate, laughingly so, but Kylo doesn't know what else to say. No, that's not true, he knows what else he would like to say, about how those memories are eating him alive, how they are the only thing he can think about even though he should be thinking about a thousand other things, but he can't come up with any words that would adequately express those thoughts. 

To his surprise, Hux turns around again: „I know.“ 

Then, he sighs: „But that won't be enough if you want this to work. And I'm not just talking about us, I'm talking about the whole situation. You're the Supreme Leader now, Kylo, which means that you're going to have to start acting like a leader, instead of simply following your whims.“

Kylo lets himself sink down on the sofa and rests his face in his hands. He's so tired, which is something to be expected after having been awake for almost three days now. Looking at the dark shadows underneath the other man's eyes, Hux is likely feeling the same way. 

For a moment, all had been clear to him. He had seen his path, his destined future of ruling the galaxy, with the girl at his side. But she had rebuked him, and his world had come crashing down around him, his forseen destiny threatening to go up in smoke just like the remnants of his master's throne room, which was something he just couldn't let happen. Grabbing power was one thing, but holding on to it...

„I need you, Hux. I can't do this without you.“ Kylo looks up at Hux, who is still standing a few steps away, and spreads his hands: „I was never supposed to be Supreme Leader, that was never the plan. But that plan went out the window when Snoke died, along with a quarter of the ship.“ The last bit gets him a smirk, which makes Kylo giddier than it should. He continues: „You were right. In that moment, we were leaderless, and a new leader had to be chosen as soon as possible. But the thing is...“

Kylo stalls for a moment, unsure how to say this in a way that won't hurt Hux, but he's not sure that's even possible. 

„The thing is, it couldn't, can't be you. I've always been Snoke's heir apparent, and you're his general. Were. You taking up his mantle would have destabilized the established order of things, and I think you know that.“

Hux looks away, grinds his teeth for a moment. „That's not an excuse for the way you went about your little power grab.“

„You're right, it's not. And it's not supposed to be, because there is no excuse for that.“

Hux furrows his brow, looking at Kylo with his head cocked slightly to one side, and Kylo can't help but feel like he's being measured, judged. In the end, Hux gives a slight smile and nods before sitting down next to Kylo.

Kylo feels some of the tension he has been carrying around with him over the last days flow from his body, and returns Hux's smile cautiously: „Will you help me? A Supreme Leader is nothing without a trusted General and adviser.“

Hux nods again, and gives Kylo his all too familiar smirk: „We're going to have to work on you getting a handle on the Leader part of the title, though.“

Kylo almost rolls his eyes. They're definitely going to have to work on Hux's petty streak, too. The man is infuriating. 

Hux takes Kylo's hand in his, squeezing Kylo's fingers until they hurt, his gaze boring into Kylo's: „Never, ever use the Force on me again. Are we clear?“

„Yes.“

Hux relaxes his grip, and brings Kylo's hand to his lips, kissing it gently: „Long live the Supreme Leader.“

Kylo smiles: „And his General.“


End file.
